The invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for producing granules or pastilles from flowable material.
Such an apparatus is known from DE-PS 3,902,957. In this known apparatus, the flowable material is supplied to the pressing gap between a rotating hollow roll with internal toothing and an externally toothed extrusion roll in engagement with said internal toothing. From the respective teeth bottoms of the internal toothing of the hollow roll bores extend to the outer side thereof through which the material is extruded on engagement with the extrusion roll and deposited in the form of pastilles or granules on a cooling surface. The cooling surface is formed by a revolving cooling belt which moves past the lower region of the hollow roll. The portion of said hollow roll lying above a horizontal center plane of the hollow roll is covered by a heating jacket which permits an influencing of the temperature of the hollow roll.
On emergence of the material from the bores of the hollow roll and on deposition of the pastilles or granules on the cooling belt, in the processing of many materials waste gases are formed which in accordance with environmental protection regulations cannot be released uncontrolled in the environment.
The invention is based on the problem of providing an apparatus of the type mentioned at the beginning which with simple construction permits reliable collection of the waste gases forming in the processing of the materials.
This problem is solved by the features set forth in the following description and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.